


Rise Of Raihan Son Of Shendu

by FamousFox13



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Jackie Chan Adventures, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Corruption, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: Hello loves, it's me ya boy Famous back once more with another fic and this one has been one I've been working on during my time between school and such. Let me know what you think~Side note, I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of the character's.
Relationships: Orignal Male Character/Shendu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 01.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves, it's me ya boy Famous back once more with another fic and this one has been one I've been working on during my time between school and such. Let me know what you think~
> 
> Side note, I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of the character's.

**Chapter 01.**

  
  


It had been a few days since the close call with the end of the world. They had managed to save the world once more from the forces of darkness, this time having put an end to the plan of Drago son of Shendu who had managed to get his hands on the Demon Chi of his aunts and Uncles and became nearly unstoppable. It had seemed as if all hope was lost with a tireless battle, as Drago began spells to summon lesser demons to Earth. However, it was thankful that J-Team arrived to stop him, assisted by Hak Foo and the Enforcers. However even with the J-Team, Hak Foo, and the Enforcers packing Talisman power they were still struggling against the numerous demons that Drago was unleashing into the world. 

Then things changed, as arriving at the battle much to their shock was none other than Drago’s father Shendu to take his revenge on his son, having been released by Uncle. But the chi-powered Drago was more than a match for his father. With a moment of clarity Jade had all the Talismans given to Shendu making it an even match. While father and son battled one another Tohru and Uncle soon used a Reversal spell to remove Drago from the Earth. Caught on the edge of the hole to oblivion, Drago pleads to his father for help, saying he was sorry. Seeing his son at his weakest, Shendu told him he must know his place and reached for him to help his son out of the predicament that he had gotten himself in. 

That however was the wrong move, as it was a trick.The moment that Drago had his father’s hand he used his strength to throw him over and into the hole that was trying to drag him down. However, Shendu grabs Drago by his tail, pulling them into the Netherworld and thus sealing the gate behind them as both Father and son were sealed together. 

With the father and son gone, peace had finally returned to the world. Section 13 was repaired and rebuilt better than before as thanks to the combined forces of both Tohru and Uncle they made sure that the entire base was protected against those with Dark Chi and Demons alike making sure no one could get into the vault for one of the most dangerous magical objects that was stored there and that was the one and last Oni Mask: the mask of Tarakudo. 

However, the Chan Clan, the Enforcers, and the Agents of Section 13 should have known by now. Just because they defeated one force of evil...didn’t mean that it was gone for good. With the Demon family of Shendu now sealed and even the former Daolong Wong locked up there was a void left behind. A void of which someone sought to fill.

**~Scene Break~**

It was a normal day at Section 13, with the magical threats now all put to an end, they could get back to focusing on the actual threats that were causing them issues. Having been newly rebuilt, the base now had an completely updated security system that would work best against any and all threats that would try to make their way into their system. And, they weren’t just protected against human threats, but magical ones as thanks to some help from both Tohru and Uncle they had managed to cloak the base in a sort of magical protection barrier that would keep it safe from Dark Chi and Demonic power alike as well as making sure no one with evil intentions could enter the base. 

Or so they thought.

The sole agent at the entrance to Section 13’s garage sat with the daily newspaper in his hand. With it being a rather slow day he saw no need to be watching the monitors. Plus, it wasn’t like anyone was gonna be able to find their location, even if they did it wasn’t like anyone was dumb enough to try and break into the new and improve Section 13. So lost in his readings, he completely missed how the air before the security booth seemed to almost shift as if something was moving and walking right past it, however he did find himself looking upwards only to see nothing was there and went back to reading thinking it was just his mind playing tricks on him. 

Unknown to him, someone had walked right past completely unseen by the human eye or at the very least that was how it appeared. Instead, it looked as if the scenery was moving. Then, there was a small shift as slowly the air rippled and slowly someone came into view. No physical features could be seen from the figure as they were wearing a hooded tattered black cloak. Walking slowly through the halls of Section 13, the figure made no sound as they walked, not a single foot step could be heard as they moved. The camera in the hall didn’t even seem to notice this figure as they passed right over them as they walked through the twisting and turning halls fading out of sight the moment that agents walked through the hall and walked right past them and not even gaining their attention.

Finally, the figure came to a stop right before a massive vault door. This was Section 13’s vault where they stored all sorts of weapons and even in the past various mystical artifacts gathered by the Chan Family during their mission to stop the forces of darkness from taking over the world. Looking at the door, the figure stepped closer towards the door closer and closer before they stepped  _ through  _ the door as the metal itself rippled as if it was water. Passing through the door, the figure came right out on the other side of the vault, however they were floating or rather levitating over the ground as to avoid the electrified floor that would have no doubt shocked them had they touched the floor. 

Ignoring the obvious security that was meant to stop people from entering, the figure floated towards the room where in the center attached to a cone-shaped piece in the center of a special containment unit was a rather unique looking mask. This mask is a brownish-orange mask that has the face of a monster. It has a large, white beard with what seems to be unruly eyebrows and a mustache. It has black marks on the corners of its mouth and around the eye holes. 

This was an Oni Mask, the Oni Mask of Tarakudo Lord of all Oni and King of the Shadowkhan. 

The figure looked at the magical artifact, but didn’t react as the moment they were close the containment unit gave off a brief emerald glow around it showing it was covered in Good Chi magic. “Tsk.” The figure grunted as there was a shift within the cloak, and slowly rising up was a single hand which flipped over so the palm was facing the ceiling, then the figure pressed their middle and thumb fingers together. “ **_Majikku Kyanseru_ ** .” The figure spoke softly and snapped their fingers. The emerald glow around the container shuddered and wavered, and then it cracked like glass and shattered apart fading away. 

With a smile, the figure reached out towards the glass and pressed a single finger against the glass and began moving their hand in a circle. Drawing the single finger around before pulling it away and as they did a part of the glass came off opening a hole in the container unit letting the figure reach inside of the glass and grasped the mask removing it from the pedestal and pulled it into their cloak before placing the piece of glass right back into the glass before it. Turning away the figure began to move towards the door and just like before went right through it and came out on the other side…

To come face to face with a chunk of Section 13 agents all of them holding guns of all sorts aimed right at him, not just guns but a few minor laser cannons as well. All of them aimed at the figure. Walking towards the front of the group was a man. “Well, not even a few days and we already got someone trying to break in.” The person was Captain Black, the leader of Section 13. Black was an older male, bald and was wearing a dark long coat over a red shirt and dark pants. “I’m gonna have to ask you to put the mask back, and that is your only warning.” 

The figure said nothing, the hood hiding their features within darkness, yet they made no move to make it seem as if they were afraid or even if they were bothered by the amount of guns being aimed right at them. “Well don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Black answered, taking out his own gun. “Fire!” 

Gunshots were shot through the hall as they came flying right at the individual who stood there not at all bothered by a storm of bullets and laser fire that was coming right at them, in fact the figure didn’t move at all as the bullets got closer and closer towards them. However, within the shadows of the hood there brief gleam of light as shining from within was a dull glow and the next thing anyone knew there was the sound of their bullets and even laser fire being reflected right back at them causing them to duck and dodge out of the way as their own weapons were turned against them. 

When they looked at the figure they saw that their attacks had hit and bounced off what looked to be some sort of glittering glowing shield composed of what looked to be made up of multiple hexagon shapes. The figure was completely unharmed by the attack, then the figure blitzed past the other agents and appeared mere inches in front of Captain Black. For a brief moment the captain was able to peer into the darkness of the hood and when he did he was shocked to see two glowing scarlet colored orbs looking back at him those same orbs that flashed and unknown to Black his own eyes gained that same color before fading away. The figure flipped over him twirling around and then right as they touched the ground they felt clean through the entire floor under them rippling like water. 

The agents stood there stupefied, unable to believe what they had just seen. Through, Captain Black stood there almost as if in a trance before shaking his head and groaning. “Alright people up, we’ve had a security breach. I want all exits watched and check the security cameras. I wanna know how the guy in the hood got in here and how no one seemed to notice!” The agents began standing all moving to do as their Captain told them. “And someone get me a phone I’ve got a call to make.” 

**~Scene Break~**

“AIEEE-YAAAAHH!" An old voice shouted as an old man with gray spiked hair, tiny glasses, wearing blue pants, a white shirt, and yellow brown vest was staring at the containment unit that once held the Oni Mask. “How could you let the Oni Mask be taken! You told uncle that it would be kept hidden!” The exclaimed the old man as he spun around to glare at Captain Black. “You lie to uncle?!”

Captain Black sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t lie the mask was safe here and-ow!” Black flinched as the man known as Uncle smacked him upside the head with two fingers. 

“Safe? Safe?! Do you see an empty container like Uncle is seeing? Yes?” Questioned the old man. “Then how was the mask safe when some hooded miscreant was able to break in and steal it!” 

“Uncle, I’m sure that Captain Black did his best to try and defend the Mask.” Said a man with short black hair and was wearing a blue shirt, and khaki pants.

The older man known as Uncle huffed, turning away. “Masks would have been perfectly safe in uncle shop! Better protected than a frilly glass case!” 

Black sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Thanks for coming Jackie, I know you wanted to be done with this sort of thing but it seems evil doesn’t take a break.”

The dark haired man sighed. “Something I’m beginning to believe, at this point I may as well make section 13 my home.” The man known as Jackie lamented. 

“Not like it would be a bad thing.” 

“Baaah!” Jackie jumped a foot in the air as he turned around to see that the one that had spoken was a young 12-year-old girl who usually wears a white long-sleeved shirt covered by an orange short sleeved hoodie, blue high-water jeans and red sneakers. Just like the man known as Jackie, she has short black hair. Her eyes are brown. “Jade! What! How? I told you to stay back at the shop!”

“Tch, did you really think the former bad guys were gonna be able to keep me in the shop?” Jade questioned her uncle who just sighed, knowing at this point he should just accept the fact that somehow his niece is able to get to him no matter where he was. “Besides, if this means evil is back and looking for some major butt whoop then the J-Team is gonna be needed and its leader is gonna be there to help.” 

Black and Jackie gave the enthusiastic girl a sigh, both knowing it was just better to let Jade have this rather than trying to argue with her. “Uncle, Tohru were you able to figure out how the thief was able to get past your barriers?” Standing beside Jackie’s Uncle was his apprentice turned Master Chi Wizard Tohru, a former member of the Dark Hand turned good guy. Tohru was a large Japanese man. His main outfit consists of a white T-shirt with black or gray overalls and brown sandals. He has black hair in a chonmage hairstyle, which is the traditional hairstyle of samurais and sumo wrestlers.

“From what we can decipher, it seems that the thief was somehow able to negate the barrier we had set in place to prevent the mask from being stolen.” Answer the large man, as he and Uncle had tried to sense the barrier and yet they hadn’t been able to sense it almost as if it wasn’t there. 

“Whoever this thief was, they knew highly powerful magic.” Uncle said, adjusting his glasses. “Our protection spell was strong enough to even resist someone of the level of Daolong Wong.” He said as the others recalled the Dark Chi Wizard they had encountered time and time again during their adventures to gather the Noble Animals that had absorbed the power of the Talismans of Shendu when they had been shattered and their magic scattered. 

“But Wong is still locked up, we have eyes on him at all times.” Black said, his arms crossed over his chest as he frowned. “Besides, I doubt Wong has glowing red eyes.” He said, gaining the attention of the others. “And last I checked there’s only a few beings we know that have red eyes.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Jackie gasped, his eyes going wide in shock.

“Aieee-Yaaaahh.” Uncle gasped, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose, as well as Tohru going wide in shock. 

“No way! We saw them both get sent right into the demon world!” Jade said. “They were wrestling till the very end! So how?”

“The how does not matter.” Uncle said getting over his shock and fixing his glasses. “The fact that someone has taken the Oni mask proves that once more a dark threat is on the rise and threatens to engulf the land in darkness.” 

Black looked towards Jackie whose head fell down. “I really am never going to leave Section 13.” 


	2. Chapter 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor to Uncle shop makes quick work of the former enforcers, and then makes a stop towards a familiar temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello huns~ Welcome back to chapter two! Im so happy you love this so please enjoy and review!

**Chapter 02.**

“Ah, now this is the life right guys? No more demons, no more Valmont, just us making some actual cash and all we do is watch a shop, sell some stuff and then kick back and relax.” Sitting in an antique shop that looked to be near overflowing with different things were a group of men who used to be the enforcers. The one who spoke was a man. He has pale, greyish skin and red hair, his main outfit consists of a 70's white disco suit over a pink long-sleeved, button-up shirt, and blue-black shoes. which he wears with old-fashioned sideburns. He wears a golden pendant around his neck, this was Finn. 

“Yeah, bout time we started to make actual cash.” The one was the shortest of the group. He has black, spiky hair while his eyes are covered by a pair of orange sunglasses. This one was Chow. 

“Tell me about it, I’ve been to help my mom move into a new home thanks to this.” Stated the third, he was above average in height. He has greyish-green skin and short, spiky, black hair. His most iconic feature is the bandage that he wears over his nose as a fashion statement. His main outfit consists of a long-sleeved, collared, white shirt under a black dress coat, with a light red tie. He also wears black slacks and black dress shoes. This was Ratso.

These were the enforcers and former members of the dark hand turned good guys, who after facing down multiple failed attempts at being bad guys they decided to switch it up and be good ones and so far they found they were pretty good at being good guys. Uncle had even hired them to help with the shop and so far they had a pretty easy life going for them. 

“I’m telling ya boys this is the life, a steady job, we get paid and best of all no dark magic, witchcraft, or hoodoo voodoo going on.” Finn smirked as they were taking a break from organizing-or attempting to-most of the belongings in the shop. “What about you Hak Foo? You enjoying it?” 

The one Finn was speaking to was currently using only two fingers to balance on the stair rail showing complete and perfect balance as he let himself defy gravity as a form of training. The person is a rather tall and muscular man. He appears to be a foot taller than most of the enforcers. He has spiked, red hair, a thin mustache and beard, and habitually wears a blue muscle shirt and jeans. He wears a blue vest and red pantaloons in his first appearance, this was Hak Foo a member of the enforcers who had been hired later on during their tenure with Valmont and was the most skilled out of them all in regards to hand to hand combat and skill, his change back to his original outfit was his way of showing his time with the dark hand was over and done with. 

At the moment Hak Foo was currently using this lapse in their break to train his body and mind as this was his way of meditating. However, his eyes suddenly snapped open and he pushed off the banister and landed in a crouch on the ground, his sudden movement shaking the others from their lazy moment. “Uh, Foo dog? Something the matter?” Finn questioned.

“Yeah, you’re looking all kinds of tense, what’s the matter? Pull a muscle or something?” Chow asked as Ratso nodded, all three of them had never seen the man look so tense before and even then he looked like he was gearing up for a fight.

“...We are about to have company.” Hak Foo growled, as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. “There is a presence in the air, a foul one as something wicked this way comes.” Almost right away the Enforcers were up and looking at Hak Foo in shock, not because of what he said, but because of the fact that when trouble usually came to Chan’s Uncle’s shop it was something to do with dark magic.

Before they could even try and question Hak Foo’s intuition, there was the sound of the door creaking causing all of them to turn their attention towards the door. They watched as the door slowly began to open and as it did an eerie sort of wind began to blow into the shop shaking the members of the Enforcers to their core as the door blew open and standing in the doorway was what looked to be a cloaked figure standing there. “Hey, what gives.” Finn called as he was looking at the figure, even if he was shaking someone from the presence of this person that didn’t mean he didn’t know trouble when he saw it. “Didn’t you see the sign? It said we’re closed for now and come back in a few hours.” 

The figure didn’t answer, instead they chose to walk right into the shop not making a single sound as they did so. “Hey! What are you deaf! He said beat it!” Chow called.

“Yeah, hit the road!” Ratso echoed his friends, as they continued walking, not stopping until they found their way being blocked by none other than Hak Foo.

“You will not be taking another step further.” Hak Foo, as he glared won at the figure. “You will turn back or suffer the wrath of the Black Tiger.” The figure didn’t move or speak. “Very well then! Cheetah Jabs!” With a roar Hak Foo attacked, as he used the fruits of his training as he launched a volley of straight punches, and jabs, right at the figure and the Enforcers were positive that Hak Foo was going to nail them. However, to their shock the figure evaded so fluidly and swift leaving a fading afterimage that was struck instead.

“Wha! How’s he doing that!” Gasped Chow as they watched the figure move around Hak Foo’s attacks with ease. 

“No way this guy's human! Even Chan can’t avoid all of Hak’s attacks like that!” Ratso said. 

Jumping back and glaring at the figure, Hak Foo snarled and leapt towards the figure. “Angry Crow takes flight!” A series of rapid strikes were sent right into the figure's lower areas, specifically around the diaphragm. The barrage of punches did not let up, however once more each and every one were perfectly evaded leaving a series of images of these of once more. 

Finally did the figure attack, basically gliding passed Hak Foo’s guard when he made an attempt for the hood of the figure. As with speed that shocked them the figure swept Hak Foo’s right leg and finished with a series of kicks that made contact, launching Hak Foo back through the air slamming into a bookshelf before falling to the ground and then the book shelf fell on him. “Ouch.” 

The enforcers having seen their strongest member go down so easily looked in utter shock, unable to believe how easily he had been taken down and beaten. “We should run now right?” Ratso asked as the figure seemed to be looking at them. 

“Are you kidding? The old man would hang us by our toes using magic.” Chow answered by pulling out his nunchucks. “Sides it's just one guy, he caught Hak off guard we can take him.” 

“Chow’s right, come on we’re not the same as we once were.” Finn said as he moved and they stood up. “Let’s get him!” He called as the Enforcers moved coming at him for all sides before they all leapt at the figure. The figure remained still as within the shadow of their hood there was a flash of red light and a brief glow from within and then with a white flash of unknown light the enforcers found themselves being knocked off their feet.

Standing there the figure made a grunt, as he turned away from them moving towards the back of the shop looking around before spotting what looked to be a chest. Sensing the magic over it the figure approached and raised a hand up over the chest.  “ **_Majikku Kyanseru_ ** .” Whatever protection spell was over the chest had shattered and it unlocked slowly opening up to show what was inside. Inside, looking at what could only be described as a box, a somewhat-elongated octahedronal puzzle box with truncated upper and lower vertexes, the box itself is made up of thirty-two pieces. Each is painted deep blue, save for the red diamonds just above and below the octagonal yellow marks centered on each of the box's four faces, and the thin yellow stripes bordering the truncated vertexes.

This was the Pan'ku Box. 

“..Target acquired.” 

Reaching down towards the box however, they did not touch it and instead waved their hands over the Pan’ku Box covering it in a sphere of magical energy. For a brief moment, the darkness of the hood pulled back letting a pair of lips be seen as they pulled back into a smile. “Mission Accomplished, proceeding to the next location.” With the box floating next to them, the figure moved to leave the shop exiting without even looking back. “ **_Shunkan Idō._ ** ” And in a flash of light, the figure was gone. 

Back inside the shop, the Enforcers all groaned when the figure had left. Each one of them felt as if they had been hit by a truck. “Who’s gonna tell Chan’s Uncle we let his place get robbed?” Ratso groaned from his position under a pile of old junk as Finn, Chow and even Hak Foo groaned when they recalled they were doing honest work and while the Chans weren’t like their old boss, they knew that Uncle was gonna give them an earful. 

**~Scene Break~**

Somewhere in the farthest reaches of China, within the mountains was a Xiaolin temple. Here in this temple is where the warriors known as the Xiaolin Dragons trained to  battle the Heylin forces of evil. They do this by protecting Shen Gong Wu ancient artifacts that have great magical powers from falling into the hands of the Heylin side. They have faced many battles against the Heylin, winning and losing many fights, facing many trials and tribulations and yet they continue to grow stronger. Recently, the Xiaolin Dragons had managed to defeat their foe Jack Spicer who had created a clone of himself used the Shard of Lightning to reclaim their Shen-Gong-Wu from the Dragons. However, even with the robotic clone it wasn’t enough to continue winning and thanks to Omi they defeated the clone and Jack and reclaimed their Shen-Gong-Wu.

However, for all the good there was, it was obvious there was tension between the Dragons, and not only them but the other monks of the temple. The reason was due to the Dragon of the Wind Raimundo having previously joined the Heylin side and almost bringing about the end of the world by giving the Heylin witch Wuya her body and full power back. Though, through some help from Jack Spicer the Monks managed to get another Puzzle box to help seal Wuya away, though it was none of the monks or even Jack Spider that had opened the box, but it was Raimundo who had wanted things to go back to how things used to be and thus sealing Wuya away-only temporary-and restoring the world back to normal. 

While things should have gone back to normal, it was not. Many of the monks in the temple felt as if having Raimundo in the temple was a blight to them and many believed that he was no longer the one to be the Dragon of the wind and was tainted by the Heylin side. And while the other dragons spoke up for their friend/student it was clear even they had their doubts about him, something of which Raimundo picked up on easily. 

**~Scene Break~**

Raimundo growled as he was sweeping up the dust along the training arena. The reason for this was due to the fact that he was the one to do the chores while Master Fung was talking with the others about what? Raimundo didn’t know, but what he did know was that this fucking sucks. _‘They'll never treat me the same, will they? Can't they understand? Wuya caught me at an especially bad time… I just caved! There wasn’t anything I could do.’_ He sighed mentally, he knew this was going to happen. What should he have expected? That things were going to go right back to being how they were? That they were just going to forgive him for releasing one of the most evil-and hot-villains, unleashing a thousand years of darkness, hunting them down like animals and leaving them to be killed by Wyua. 

‘ _ Yeah, like things were ever gonna go back to being normal.’  _ There was no denying what happened, he had berated them, he turned his back on Master Fung, the other monks of the temple, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay his friends ….his family. A light breeze graced the dragon of the wind, his emotions spiking as the breeze grew more powerful. ‘ _ It wasn’t my fault, she just….she said I could have everything I wanted! And I was sick and tired of dealing with all the training! All the showdowns! And for what! Just to be denied being some mighty Xiaolin apprentice?!’  _

He tossed the broom down in his anger, as the small squall of wind blew through the area once more. “Man forget this.” He was not in the mood to do some chores while the others were getting secret training or whatever, he needed a break. “I don't care what they say, I’m taking a mini vacation.” Maybe some time away from the others and from the temples would help him cool off so what better way than to take a small trip to his hometown. “Not like they’d miss me anyway.” He mumbled to himself deciding to take a small trip to their vault to retrieve a favorite Shen Gong Wu of his. 

However, as he arrived at the vault someone was walking out of the vault. This person was covered in a hooded cloak. “Hey! Who are you? And what are you-” Raimundo stopped as he caught sight of the figure holding something and that something was a Shen Gong Wu of there's, one that Raimundo was horrified to see out in the open considering how dangerous it was, the Sapphire Dragon. “Hey! Look pal, I don't know who you are or who you work for, but that belongs to us.” He took up his fighting stance. “So I suggest, you leave the mirror and hit the road.” Perhaps this would help cheer up his mood, by letting out a little misplaced aggression. 

The figure didn’t speak, however they did hold up the Sapphire Dragon and then tossed it up into the air where to Raimundo’s shock it completely vanished in a flash of light. “Hey! What’d you do with the Dragon!” Raimundo demanded, only to get no answer in return making him narrow his green eyes and growl. “Silent type huh? Then good thing I know how to make you talk!  **_Wind!_ ** ” Calling upon his respective element, Raimundo used it to give himself a boost right towards the figure with him throwing the first punch in a haymaker and the figure launching a jumping back kick. Their attacks connected completely blocking the others advancement at least before the figure rushed in, and attempted to aim for Raimundo’s foot with a running jump back kick, but the latter leaps in the air behind him and attempts to land a shot in a right jab. Yet right when Raimundo thought he had him, he was surprised when he  _ passed _ through him as if he wasn’t there as his image faded out of sight. 

“W-What? Where did he-” He got his answer when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes and spun around to see the figure standing there behind him. “Hey! You’re not getting away!” Raimundo tightens his fist, and throws a simple forward punch towards the figure's hooded face, which is deflected with a white flash of unknown origin from the hooded figure that knocked Raimundo back making him stumble before growling. Raimundo dashes forwards, unleashing a flurry of several punches, resetting each time instead of redirecting his blows, as the figure bobbed and weaved. 

“Why. Won’t. You. Hold. Still!” Snapped Raimundo as with every unsuccessful punch, elbow, and kick he was getting more and more frustrated, even more so when his last attack missed and the figure delivered a spinning hook kick, knocking Raimundo to the ground, the former's guard completely open on the left side.

Rolling across the ground, Raimundo pushed off the ground with his hands and snarled. “Take this!” Swiping his hand outward, the wind responded to its master’s call and with the swipe of his hand Raimundo released a gust of wind. However, in his anger the wind for a moment became as sharp as a blade and flew through the air, the figure didn’t move as the blade of wind flew right towards their middle and then passed through them and to Raimundo’s horror he watched as the two parts of the figure fell to the ground. “W-Wha? N-No that wasn’t...I.” Raimundo recoiled in horror as he suddenly became aware of what he had done, he hadn’t meant to kill the figure he was just trying to knock them off their feet or knock them back. “What..what did I..”

“Wow, now had that hit me it would have been dangerous.” A voice declared, coming right from behind Raimundo. “I might have actually gained a scratch from that flimsy blade, but now look what you’ve done. Gone and ruined my cloak.” Spinning around Raimundo came face to face with the figure who had been wearing the cloak, though now that the cloak was destroyed he got a look at who had been the one under it. 

The first thing he noticed was that the person was male, and he looked to be in his teens as he was 7 feet tall with a head of long black hair, with slight red highlights that fell down between his shoulder blade and glistened in the light, a pair of stunning Crimson red colored eyes. His skin color showed he was an African American, he was wearing a shirt: a traditional red Chinese vest with golden vine patterns and black trim on the back of his shirt was what looked to be the imagine of a snarling dragon head, held together with small metal fasteners and a waist wrap. He also wears black silk pants and black sandals, thanks to his shirt not having sleeves Raimundo could see that the male has broad shoulders with nicely developing arms and biceps, and his hands and feet were clawed. 

“Makes me glad I did manage to avoid that attack.” The teen smirked at him, lips pulling back to show off some rather sharp looking teeth, his crimson red eyes gleaming. “What’s the matter? You look surprised, did you think that you killed me? Please, you aren’t even on my level.” The regret he had felt was quickly replaced and white hot anger burned through Raimundo. He had thought he had actually  _ killed  _ someone and yet it hadn’t even scratched the person, unable to contain the rage he was feeling. Raimundo snarled as he moved and then charged, rushing at him again, Raimundo slipped into the air and lashed out with a spinning back fist only to watch as the figure mimicked his move blow for blow and each and everyone of his attacks were blocked, while Raimundo’s left hook and jab are then continuously blocked by the figures forearms, while Raimundo ducks under his left hook. Caught in a deadlock, Raimundo gritted his teeth so hard he swore he felt them crack, he moved back bobbing and weaving as he moved to attack once more, however the boy counters through a pull in redirection of force technique, pulling Raimundo’s arm in with his own left arm, and performing a well-executed ax kick to hit Raimundo on the chin, before kicking Raimundo in the stomach with a perfect sidekick. 

“Come on, I thought you were supposed to be one of those Xiaolin Dragons, the mighty warriors.” Sighed the boy lowering his leg down from the position he was in from having side kicked Raimundo. “But so far, you’re just boring me. I was expecting to face a tougher challenge by coming here.” His palm came up to rest on his forehead while he let his head fall back. “But so far, I’m just getting very annoyed.” Looking at Raimundo those crimson eyes gleamed. “So...come on dragon boy, entertain me!” Dark energy gathered at the boy's feet as he elevated his leg and swung it right at Raimundo launching a hazy crescent shaped wave of crimson red energy right at the dragon of the wind.

Seeing the oncoming attack, Raimudo moved to avoid it, however he had to side step and duck and dodge another hazy crescent shaped wave of crimson red energy that was sent flying right at him. “Hahahaha!” Crackled the teen as he continued to launch them right at Raimundo. “What’s wrong? Can’t keep up!” Raimundo growled, as he ducked, dodged, and weaved through the attacks getting closer and closer towards the teen aiming to attack him the moment he was within range...that proved to be a mistake as the moment that Raimundo was within range the boy struck. Cartwheeling multiple times in one jump, the boy's legs became veritable fan blades cloaked in the dark crimson red energy. 

Six. Eight. Ten. Ten rapid kicks with ill-intent slammed into Raimundo’s body knocking him around and juggling him as the teen crackled and laughed. When he regained his bearings from being juggled around Raimundo snarled and attacked once more, the two spar briefly, hand to hand, before Raimundo managed to grab the boy’s foot, and pulled him closer to throw him, only for the boy to perfectly counter, before grappling Raimundo and using his momentum to throw him up into the air. 

Raimundo was left their gasping as the blows had juggled him around so much, he coughed out a bit of bile mixed with blood being suspended in the air for a brief moment as looking up at the sky gravity not holding him before he was dropped down towards the ground right where the figure was waiting for him. “Take this!” The teen whips one of his arms backwards as his eyes glow brightly, and right as Raimundo was right above him he proceeds to deliver a barrage of vertical spinning kicks while rising into the air. Each and every kick knocked Raimundo vertically in the air, higher with each hit of the sweep kick barrage. At the peak of this barrage, the boy performs an axe kick that knocks him down, then with a burst of speed lands on the ground directly under Raimundo and follows with a spinning back kick to the exposed back of the falling fighter. With him still jammed on his foot, the boy smirked before sinning and kicking Raimundo down on the ground. 

The boy was battered, bruised and beaten near senseless was sent sliding across the ground before hitting his back against the wall of one of the many buildings, his face bruised and cut, and yet he looked as if he could still keep going. “Hm, I gotta say you certainly know how to give a boy a workout, even if it was just a warm up.” The figure smiled walking over towards Raimundo and smiled crouching low near him. “And I am impressed, for not being one of those mighty Xiaolin Apprentices you put up quite the fight.” Green eyes glared into red, looking into them with defiance but there was also something more in them. Buried deep within there was what looked to be a desire, a burning hunger for something, something that the Xiaolin styles couldn’t give him, something that had been ignited once before only to be smothered by the bonds of friendship, however the embers of it still lingered waiting for the day when they would reignite and would burn all who stood in his way. 

A plan formed within the mind of the boy.

“To think, you did all this fighting and for what? Just so you could defend the people who berate you? Talk about you behind your back? Who don't trust you enough to tell you what’s  _ really  _ going on outside of this little monisteraty?” He let out a laugh and a sly smile. “You have no idea just how small you are in the grand scheme of things do you?” 

“W-What are you.” Raimundo coughed, shuddering as a wave of pain flooded his body. What did this stranger mean, what was being hidden from him and what did he mean how small he was in this ‘grand scheme’ that the boy was talking about. “Talking about?” 

“You really don't know? You and your friends aren’t the only ones defending against the darkness.” This surprised Raimundo as the figure chuckled again with another sly smirk. “You, your fellow dragons having only been defending against a small portion of what can be considered the true darkness rather than just dealing with some small time witch, a boy who lives in his lab in his parents basement, and a girl in a catsuit. But, I am sure as a “protector” of the world you already knew this didn’t you?” Not getting a response he pressed on. “No? But shouldn’t a mighty protector such as yourself know about this? If you're the guardian you should know unless.” He hummed. “Oh, oh I see.” 

“What?” Snapped Raimundo glaring at the figure, as he was shuddering from the pain going through his body as he tried to stand up or at the very least move. But his body refused, even more so considering how much his body screamed in pain and told him to stop moving. “What do you see?” 

“They don’t tell you because they don’t  _ trust  _ you.” 

“That’s a lie! My friends do trust me!” 

“Do they? Do they really trust you? I mean after all, you betrayed them, fought them, defeated them, stole from them, hunted them down and captured them before turning them over to that witch?” The reminder of his failure had Raimundo flinching as if he was physically being struck. “Yes I am sure they trust you, in fact if you believe so why not ask them then? If you're so sure, ask them about their so-called “training” and see what they say to you.” Slowly reaching out the teen grabbed Raimundo by his chin and leaned in close faces mere inches apart. “They might not trust you, and are merely hindering you to the true rise of your abilities, your true power. And unless you throw off those shackles, to throw away those feelings towards the ones who betrayed you, and embrace the  _ dark side _ .” The figure began to lean in closer. 

“W-What are you-hmmm!” 

And the boy's lips pressed against Raimundo’s lips in a kiss, a deep kiss, his tongue instantly plundering Raimundo’s mouth and shockingly coaxing his own tongue into a dance. For Raimundo who had never actually kissed a girl or a guy, or  _ anyone  _ before. And this...this kiss It was hot, it was heavy, and Raimundo found that it felt oh so damn  _ good _ . Unknown to Raimundo as the figure kissed him a surge of something went through his body, as the figure pulled back their tongues dancing, and mingling with one another a small surge of crimson red energy moved right into Raimundo from the contact of the kiss as it broke apart leaving him near breathless. 

“I’ve left you a small..gift that will aid you when you need it most.” Smiled the male. “Be a good boy and say thanks, ta-ta.” The figure then stood up, turning, waving at him over his shoulder as he was a few feet away from Raimundo as his body began vanishing.

Laying there in pain, shock, and confusion. Raiamundo didn’t know what to think about what had just happened, however his thoughts were more focused on the fact there was no way his friends would lie to him, they’d tell him stuff, sure he might have made some mistakes but they wouldn’t lie to him, he was sure of it after all they had been through all that they had faced they were still friends...right? 

As he laid there suddenly hearing the voices of his friends calling out to him on the edge of his concussions, it was unknown to Raimundo that and a foul seed of doubt that had once been sowed by Wuya, was once more starting to grow within the heart of the Dragon of the Wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And how was this one huns? Like it? Love it? Can't wait to hear your thoughts


	3. Chapter 03.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having recovered the items he needed Raihan confronts his family for the first time and explains his backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings~ new Chapter here and ready and waiting for you to see and enjoy, so please read review and enjoy
> 
> Side note I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures.

**Chapter 03.**

  
  


“Let’s see, the Pan’ku Box ancient artifact forged of good magic by the Eight Immortals, the legendary warriors who defeated Shendu and his demon siblings ages ago in China and imprisoned them in the Netherworld.” Said item was floating before the face of teen who had attacked Raimundo as he was floating in the air a few miles away from the Xiaolin Temple. After having stolen the Shen Gong Wu that he needed, he was taking his time to look at the two items he needed for his plan. “And the Shen Gong Wu The Sapphire Dragon the Wu that will seek out victims to turn into sapphire statues, all through the use of its Sapphire Flames.” He chuckled, smirking. “And after some time, these statues will then animate, and will be under the dragon's bidding.” The Shen Gong Wu floated before him as he looked at the two objects. “With what that old man did he’s locked the gate forever, however with this little key here I will be able to undo what he’s done and as for this little power well I have plans for you my dear Sapphire Dragon.” He smirked as he snapped his fingers and banished them from his presence. 

“Now, I need a place to gather the energy that I require.” He hummed tapping his chin, crossing his arms over his chest and his hand stroking his chin. “Though, given that the portals are closed that means It won’t be easy to open a portal right to the Netherworld, and as strong as I might be I am not powerful enough to open a portal.” Snapping his fingers again, he summoned forth what looked to be a phone and began looking through it as he smirked and began scrolling through the different things that were on the list. “Though, why would I need to open a portal.” He came to a stop, as he spotted what it was he was looking at.

It was a list of old looking news articles that had him smirking. “When I can use one that’s already been created.” The article was talking about a man and a woman who had managed to create a portal into a place known as “The Ghost Zone” as well as another article that was talking about a “Ghostly Teen Hero” that was always saving the town from threats that have appeared. “Oh yes, this shall prove to be good.” He chuckled putting the phone away and waved his hand in the air, as he did the air before him began to change and contort as slowly the water in the air began swirling together and forming changing as it was being manipulated and then changed into a large round shape before with a snap of his fingers it shuddered and froze over turning into large sheet of ice the size of a full body mirror.

Looking himself over, he couldn’t help but chuckle as he closed his eyes and then he started chanting, words low and soft as he spoke words of power as around the edges of the mirror symbols began to form along the edge of the Ice mirror carving their way along it and not stopping till the entire thing edge of the mirror was covered in them. Stopping he opened his eyes as he ran his hand along the mirror. “I hope this works.” He mumbled to himself, as he focused on the mirror. “...Shendu Demon of Fire, Demonic Sorcerer I call upon you.” He mumbled to himself, as he watched the mirror only showing his reflection for a moment and nothing more for a moment, making him think that it didn’t work or that perhaps the one he was calling upon was far too deep in the Netherrealm to reach him. 

Another moment passed. Then another. Then another, then finally there is a response. “ **_Who are you to summon me mortal?_ ** ” The voice of the being he had been hoping to summon. Shendu, the Fire Demon appeared seeing the upper body of the being letting him see his thick neck and a draconic head with a maw full of sharp serrated teeth, a thick forked tongue, long horns on each side of his face, and piercing red eyes. “ **_You summoned me? What need does a mortal like you have for me_ ** .” Shendu asked once more his tone growing impatient. 

The boy floated back and straightened himself up and bowed to the image of the Fire Demon. “Lord Shendu, it is an honor to meet you.” He said smiling. “Long have I waited to be able to speak with you.” 

Shendu looked at this person, this boy before him. Something about him seemed almost familiar, perhaps too familiar. Shendu didn’t know why, but something about his very image reminded him of something, and yet that something wasn’t coming to him as of yet. “ **_Just what or rather who are you boy?_ ** ” Questioned the Demon, the image of this body causing something deep within him to try and surface and yet not matter what he tried he couldn’t fully place why this person looked so familiar. 

The boy closed his eyes, inhaling through his mouth and out his nose. This was the moment he had been waiting for, this was what he had been seeking for so long. “My name is Raihan my lord.” The now named Raihan began, as slowly before Shendu’s eyes the boy-Raihan began to change appearance. The boy’s skin rippled and changed slowly changing not only color but texture as well and soon the boy had dark green leathery skin much like Shendu’s own, another thing was he grunted and groaned as his tail bone began bulging and slowly something began stretching out from his was a long reptilian tail with spikes along the end as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders his hands flexing his nails glowing into claws as he shuddered as even his face took on a slightly more draconian face a mix of European and Chinese draconic look, as six horns on his head making him shudder as he was panting slightly from the transformation as he slowly raised his head to look back into the eyes of Shendu crimson red eyes meet equally similar crimson red eyes.

“And I am your son.” 

“ **_WHAT_ ** /WHAT!” 

Two voices called out as suddenly Shendu was pushed out of the way as someone else appeared. This person appears to be a humanoid dragon with green, scale-like skin and red eyes. He has mixed Chinese and European dragon features, however there was something else he was approximately the same height as Shendu and was quite muscular; however it was then that Raihan noticed that the being seemed to have different traits of his father’s brothers and sisters as he has his uncle Dai Gui's horns, his uncle Hsi Wu's wings, and his aunt Bai Tza's tentacles on his chin and tail fin. He also has an elongated face shape with pointed cheeks, similar to his uncle Tso Lan.

This was Drago, the son of Shendu.

“Ah, hello big brother.” Raihan said, looking at his Chi-mutated brother with a coy smile on his face. While he had known both of them had been pulled back into the Netherrealm, he hadn’t been expecting him to appear in the reflection before and yet this wasn’t all bad. “How..nice to see you.” 

“Who the hell do you think you are!” Snarled Drago, his red eyes glaring into the eyes of his supposed brother. “Just who do you think you are! Saying you’re my brother?  _ My  _ father! What proof do you have? I am the only son of Shendu! You imposter!” 

Raihan smiled as Shendu pushed Drago out of the way, making him chuckle. “ **_Speak boy, and speak quickly for my patience with “children” of mine has grown thin._ ** ” The demon sorcerer growled, this had proved to be interesting as it was infuriating. Having learned of his first child Drago, and then dealing with him being a rather traitorous brat for trying to take over what belonged to him. And now, here was another one of his ‘children’ a second son of whom he had no recollection of or at least he thought he didn’t and yet looking at the boy was bringing up memories he’d long since forgotten. 

Raihan nodded. “Yes father.” Drago snarled but went silent when Shendu sent him a glare. “Let me tell you the tale of a woman, a sorceress whose magical power was so great she became feared by those who walked the path of the light and goodness.” He began. “So great was her power, so radiant her beauty she caught the attention of a group of sorcerers and sorceress: eight brothers and sisters that were set upon ruling the world. She sought to aid them, coming to join their front forsaking humanity in favor of the demons, she gained a reputation among them as many of the humans saw her as a demon in human skin.” 

“It was as she aided them the sorcerers of the demons she joined sought to court her. They sought to have the deadly beauty to become their bride, however unknown to the others one of them had already captured and stolen her heart. Treasuring her beauty, admiring her power, he wooed her showering her with treasures and sharing his wellspring of magical knowledge with her helping her strength and power grow to the point she was just about his equal.” The smile that had been spreading along his face slowly began to die. “But then, those humans came. Eight warriors using good magic banished the eight Demon Sorcerers to the Netherworld and locked their portals with the Pan'ku Box. With them banished these humans sought to take out the sorceress to insure no one would be able to bring the Eight Demons back, she fought and battled them managing to curse the eight humans stealing their immortality and robbing them of it however they in return dealt her wound that would have proved fatal had she not stolen their immortality.”

“Managing to escape, she hid herself away from the world cultivating her and her beloved magical knowledge. But, she wasn’t doing it for herself as she could feel even with the immortality she had stolen she was dying she was amassing the magical knowledge for one other and that other...was her son.” He looked up towards them. “And that son was me.” 

Through the entire story, Shendu felt those memories that were trying to come to the forefront finally appear. Forcing their way to the front of his mind, memories of something he had long since hurried or forgotten. A woman, a gorgeous beauty of a woman skilled in dark magic being graceful, elegant, controlled, powerful and yet at the same time she was insidious, patiently moving to undermine and destroy her enemies with cold, deliberate resolve. “ **_You are her son_ ** .” Spoke Shendu as he gazed at the boy. “ **_You are...my son, I recall now she was...a true beauty in more ways than one._ ** ” He smiled-something that shocked Drago-before it vanished. “ **_That aside, just what do you have planned?_ ** ” 

“My plan is simple, to form a gate that will let you be freed father.” Answered Raihan, and his answer was met with a laugh from his elder brother. “Something you find humorous brother dear?” 

“And just how do you plan on getting him out of here?” Drago snorted, his arms crossing over his chest. “In case you forgot, all the demon gates were closed including our dear darling  _ father’s  _ so tell me  _ baby  _ brother, how do you plan on opening a portal big enough for him?” Drago was positive his esteemed brother was just pulling his father’s leg as there was no way that he actually had some way to open a portal given the fact what the old man of a chi wizard had done. Even the portal that he had forcefully torn open wouldn’t be able to be open again, so what could his brother do differently that he had failed to do. 

“Well brother, unlike you I actually have a solid plan.” Raihan said, drawing his brother’s attention back on him once more. “And unlike you, I am actually doing the smart thing and looking for  _ competent  _ people to become my aids in my quest to free father from his banishment in the Demon World, you see something that you and father didn’t do was look in the right places for those who you can bring to your side.” He held up his hand to stave off his family’s anger. “Father picked a crime boss who’s greed would get the better of him each time, along with his pathetic henchmen who couldn’t get the job done if their lives were on the line, brother you picked a group of human teenagers who thought of themselves as “bad guys” but were nothing more than a group of simple minded imbeciles who I remind you were going to betray you to take the Demon Chi for themselves.” Drago hissed at the mention of Ice and his crew. 

“You should’ve looked for those with actual  _ skill  _ instead of just going for the first idiots that would fall for the usual promises of power and riches. Find those with cracks in their walls, those that have weaknesses to exploit and can be...persuaded to come to your side.” A coy smile graced Raihan’s face. “Something I made sure of, you see, unlike what you two did I actually did my research into certain individuals who have the potential to be a part of my little group, monitoring their skills, abilities, and powers as well as their lives so I can make use of them and bring them to my side. In fact, one of my choices is already bearing my touch and it will only be a matter of time before he becomes mine.” He looked at the newspaper in his hand and then smirked. “For example, I might have just found my next target and a way to test this little box to see if it will work.” He chuckled looking at the image of a silver haired billionaire living in Wisconsin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like? Please leave a comment and let me know~


	4. Chapter 04.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning from a failed mission in recruiting to help him take on Daniel, Vlad ends up finding some help and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or Jackie Chan Adventures.

**Chapter 04.**

  
  


In a part of Wisconsin, there stood a rather large luxurious, expensive looking castle/mansion. This particular home belonged to none other than billionaire of the year Vlad Masters a man who held much influence when it came to his fortune and his popularity making him not only a very rich man, but also one of the most sought after ones seeing as how he was one of the men in the top ten most eligible bachelors in the world given his looks, charm, and his wealth no one would ever think that such a handsome man would be hiding a dark secret. After his incident at the hands of his former friend Jack Fenton in high school resulting in Vlad getting a illness known as Ecto-Acne which happened to be a rash like skin growth on his face that nearly killed him had he not mad a miraculous recovery, but by then the woman he had wanted Maddie was already taken by none other than the very man who had nearly killed him as well as destroyed his life Jack Fenton. 

However all was not as bad as it seemed, as after making his recovery Vlad discovered that the Ecto-Acne had changed him, turning him for a simple mortal man into what was known as a Halfa a half ghost half human type of being with the power to turn into a ghost and use their powers. With this Vlad not only fixed his life, but he made it better, gaining money, fame, wealth and power all he had ever dreamed...almost everything that is. While he had the money, and the fame, there was something he didn’t have and that was the woman he loved and whom had been stolen from him. 

Long story short, when the school reunion came around he had overjoyed to know Maddie was coming along with her children and...Jack was coming as well and Vlad had been ready to end Jack once and for all. Or at least, he would have had it not been for the fact that Maddie and Jack’s son Danny Fenton was the Ghost Boy, another Halfa much like Vlad himself. Vlad had tried to turn Danny to his side, to show the boy he could give him more than Jack ever could and yet the boy didn’t want any part of it and proceeded to fight and best Vlad...or at least that’s what Vlad wanted Danny to think, while Danny may have had his powers for a few months Vlad had his powers for  _ years _ , the man had the time and money to get proper training to hone his abilities not just as a ghost, but as a human as well to help himself be strong not only in his influence but in body as well. 

So head  _ let  _ Danny have his victorie(s), and each time they clashed he would hold back against the boy wanting to see just how much he could push the boy, how far Danny could take his powers and each time Vlad was not disappointed and still wanted Danny to be his son as well as wanted Maddie to be his wife and Jazz his daughter. 

**~Scene Break~**

“Oh buttermilk biscuits!” A voice cursed from within a lab that was underneath Vlad’s home, as from a glowing green portal a figure flew out right as the portal closed behind him. This figure was tall, muscular and has sky-blue skin and fangs. His hair is black and styled in a horn-like U-shape, and he has a black goatee. He wears a mostly white outfit consisting of white trousers and a white long-sleeved shirt with black gloves and boots. His shirt is connected via a black belt and stems up to his neck. There is a black collar on his shirt. Finally, he accessorizes with a high collar cape connected around his neck that has a white exterior and a red interior lining.

This was Vlad Masters, or rather his alter ego Vlad Plasmius. 

Recently, he had been in the ghost zone in hopes of finding  _ something  _ that would help aid in his plans to get Danny on his side as well as make Maddie his wife. However it seemed that plan went out the window, seeing as how many of the ghost in the ghost Zone were either becoming tired of him and his schemes, or they were simply tired of being beaten by Danny and considering the boy had recently a ghost known as Nocturn who was known to be one of the many Elder Ghost who lived with in the Ghost Zone, one who had amassed a great reputation and power making himself stand on the levels Ghost like those of Vortex, Pariah Dark, and Clockwork. 

The fact that Danny had managed to beat him was more than enough for Danny to earn a reputation of his own. That and the fact the boy’s powers were growing stronger with each fight and as the days went by many ghosts were beginning to think twice before messing with the young halfa. Something of which was infuriating to Vlad, before he had held back when facing Danny and yet now the boy was surpassing him by leaps and bounds in terms of abilities and his power something Vlad should have noticed when the boy had faced down Pariah Dark, he should have done something about it and yet by the time he acknowledged it the time had come where it seemed Danny had  _ surpassed  _ him.

“Once again! Another failed attempt to find a  _ single _ ghost that isn’t afraid of the little badger.” While Vlad was annoyed that Danny had amassed such a reputation, and power he was also somewhat proud. In some sort of twisted sense in Vlad’s mind, he and Danny did have some sort of relationship even if it wasn’t the one Vlad had wanted, yet that relationship was able to help Danny grow stronger...perhaps too strong. “Perhaps, I may have let the little badger get too strong.” He groaned standing up and dusting himself off, he moved over to one of the many computers in his lab one of which were showing videos of the various powers that Danny had. 

“The basic ghostly abilities we both share, simple flight, intangibility, invisibility, possession/Overshadowing.” Vlad began looking at the compiled data, his red eyes narrowing as the videos continued playing. “But, that is where the powers begin to divide as Danny has gotten better control of his powers, he’s gotten better at Duplication, his ecto-energy, and those new abilities of his.” His hands curled into fist at his side, dark pink ecto energy glowing around his fist. “His Cryokinesis powers, and that thrice damn ghostly wail...how….just how is it that Daniel was able to obtain this much power? How!” His control over his emotions slipped as he slammed his fist down on the keyboard. 

It made no sense to Vlad, he had his owers the longest, he had the experience over 20  _ fucking  _ years of it, so why was it that Danny was able to unlock thse extra abilities where as he wasn’t able to even come close to any powers like this. A Ghostly wail, ice powers that he could use in combination with his ectro powers. Time and time again, he had found himself getting best by Daniel in terms of power only winning when it came to a battle of wits and even then the little badger was beginning to outwit him. Even after becoming mayor, the boy was finding ways to out smart him. “How is iti the boy has managed to get stronger! Where did these powers come from!  _ And why is it I haven’t unlocked something similar! _ ” He roared spinning around thrusting his hand out and shooting out pink energy blasts at one of his old and broken down machines causing it to explode. “How can he have gotten this strong! How could he reach this level of power when I haven’t managed to even come close!”

“Because unlike you, he’s actually put in the effort to use his powers.” 

Spinning around, orbs of Ecto energy forming ready to attack whoever had managed to get into his lab, Vlad came face to face with Raihan the boy sitting on one of his tables leaning back with one leg crossed over the other. “My, such a temper and here I thought that a billionaire like yourself was a rather nice man, Mr. Masters.” The son of Shendu took great pleasure in seeing Vlad’s eyes widen in shock when he called him by his real name. “But, when you’ve constantly been bested by a boy younger than you it's easy to understand why you’re so angry.” 

“Oh? And tell me my dear…” Vlad began after regaining his composure, as he left it open for the boy to give his name. 

“Raihan, my name is Raihan.” 

“Well young Raihan, care to tell me how you're here in my home? Or better yet  _ why are you here _ ? After I don’t get many visitors.” Questioned Vlad, as he was fishing for answers from this boy as it was clear he wasn’t a ghost if he was than Vlad’s computers would have detected him and while he might not have Danny’s ghost sense that didn’t mean he couldn’t tell the difference between a human a ghost or something like himself and Daniel something in between. And this boy was none of the three. 

“Why am I here? Well its simple, you see I require a ghost portal, or rather your portal itself for a little...reunion of mine and since it's obvious that Danny Phantom is  _ far  _ more powerful that you.” He giggled. “Meaning that it was obvious that your portal would be the easiest for me to secure.” 

Now while Vlad may have been beaten time and time again by the likes of Danny and his crew, that didn’t mean he still didn’t have his pride as Halfa and his own pride as both Vlad Masters and Plasmius. “I can assure you boy, that while Daniel may be stronger now I am no pushover.” He glared, once more ecto-energy burning around his hands. “So, I think it's time that you leave before things get ugly.” 

The grin on Raihan’s face only grew, as he smirked at Vlad. “Oh? Is that so? Then by all means show me what ugly looks like, because the only ugly thing here is your winning streak.” 

“Why you insignificant-Gaaak!” The moment Vlad made his move to attack, in the small fraction of a second Raihan had appeared right in front of him and with a lazy sweeping kick, knocked the unsuspecting man off his feet and sent him flying. The poor, unsuspecting vampiric let out a startled cry when his body flew backwards at high speed, smashed through one of the walls of his lab crashing straight through the wall and out the other side. 

Landing in the ground with his arms crossed, Raihan clasped his hands behind his back. “Oops, did I do that? So sorry.” He smirked, showing he didn’t give a damn about what he had just done. “So, are you still alive, old man? I’d hate to think I’d killed you...again that is.” He stepped to the side as a pink glow came from the hole as the ghost in question focused energy into his hands and fired a blast that missed him by a large margin. “Ooh swing and a miss.” He chuckled as Vlad flew right at him with a flurry of blows, and yet none of them hit as Raihan all but danced around them as if he was not even trying. 

“Will. You. Hold. Still!” Snarled Vlad as he threw a right hook. However, it did not connect. In fact, Raihan interrupted it with a left punch, then went on a volley of straight punches, jabs, a parry, and quick elbow strikes. Being knocked back by the onslaught of blows, Vlad was sent skidding back across the ground before floating back up. “You little!” Three clones of him burst into existence, and the moment they appeared was the moment that that attacked as the three clones then fired pink blasts of ecto-energy that didn’t hit Raihan as they slammed into a barrier made of translucent hexagons that blocked the attacks before being reflected right back at Vlad’s clones destroying them easily and kicking up a small cloud of smoke. 

“I’m getting disappointed Vlad.” Raihan yawned, bringing one hand up to cover his mouth while he stretched out his other arm. “I thought you were supposed to be strong?” In response to his answer Vlad came flying out of the smoke, however it wasn’t in his normal flying firm so much so as he flew through the air and spun like a top, his cape spinning round him forming a drill before he slammed into the barrier normally this would create a grind mark where the attack hit but all that happened was Vlad getting knocked back. “Come on, give me something to go on here. I'm dying of boredom.” 

“You little arrogant brat!” Vlad snarled, bearing his fangs at the boy as he moved to attach him, however it was not meant to be as once more Raihan suddenly before Vlad instantly, he raised his right leg and delivered a countless number of kicks into Vlad’s body, her leg leaving nothing but after images in its wake. “Aaaak!” Vlad grunted as he was knocked back from the assault. “You pest!” Roared Vlad as he fired a large sphere shaped blast of pink ecto-energy from his hands that shot towards the hybrid at ridiculous speed.

The attack, despite its enormous size and range, was effectively dodged when Raihan zipped out of its path. The blast ended up striking one of the walls of the lab upon impacting, causing an explosion that not only disintegrated that portion of the wall but blew a hole clear through to the other side. Seeing his opponent fly past his attack, the vampiric ghost gritted his teeth and shot towards him with a swift one-two combo and a kick, all three of which Raihan calmly avoided before countering with a left roundhouse. The blow impacted against the Halfs’ chest with a sound similar to a sonic boom, the force of which sent Vlad spiraling towards the wall and before he could even have time to go intangible he crashed right through it. 

Vlad groaned as he pulled himself from the wall, grunting as he was bruised and scraped and while he had managed to avoid some serious damage due to his healing factor that didn’t mean he still didn’t feel the damage that had been done to him. “No..no.” Vlad growled, forcing himself to stand on his feet as he glared at Raihan, his eyes gleaming. “I’ve had enough of this!” Five clones popped out from him all of them charging up energy, one of them lash out with a kick, energy carrying through it sending a sharp wave of energy towards the boy, the second one formed two spheres of energy merging them into a larger beach ball size sphere and hurled it right at him, and the other three fired pink blasts of energy that slammed into the sphere boosting it's speed and power. 

To anyone else this would be a deadly combination, to Raihan it was simply a light show. “Alright, I’m not even going to move for this one.” And indeed he didn’t move, instead he stood his ground and smirked. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna counter.” Taking a stance, in his eyes they gleamed as for a brief moment the symbol of a bat appeared within them. 

Then he inhaled, and then he  _ screamed _ . 

He threw his head forward and from his mouth, erupted a massive high pitch wave of sound that ripped through the air with intense and great force. The sound wave tore across the ground, ripping it to pieces as even the walls were shattered and cracked fracturing, the cloning pods that had once held the clones of Danny could not withstand the blast as they were instantly reduced to nothing more than atomized pieces as nothing remained of them, Vlad’s clones attack were rattled and displaced before they exploded prematurely before the sound wave slammed into the clones destroying them before slamming into Vlad who tried to put up a hastily made barrier that barely was able to hold on before it shattered.

Vlad fell to his knees clutching the sides of his head as the wave of sound, they were so strong and so high pitch that ectoplasm began leaking out of his ears. His eyes widened as the attack blew him back slamming him into the wall embedding himself there leaving him unable to move as the attack kept him pinned embedding him deeper and deeper into the wall before it finally stopped. When it was over Vlad peeled himself out of the wall and was left panting and shuddering as he did so, he couldn’t believe this..how had he been beaten again?

“What’s the matter?” Phasing into view, Raihan appeared floating in the air above Vlad, his arms crossed over his chest as he smirked down at him. “Aw what’s wrong? You look upset.” 

“Come to kick an old man while he's down?" Vlad replied as he managed to get himself to rise up, while his healing was working he was still rattled all together after the damage he had taken from such an attack. 

“I believe I already did that.” Snarked Raihan making Vlad snarl. “But you’d be wrong, you see I didn’t come here to fight you, I came here to test you, measure your skills and see just who it is you are...and who you are just stinks.” Vlad’s eyes narrowed in anger, but Raihan raised his hand. “However, as I said I am here to test you and I have and now, I'm here to offer you a deal that will benefit you as much as it benefits myself.” 

“What could you possibly offer me that I haven't tried to gain for myself? "

“The power you so rightfully desire?” Raihan began. “You desire power, you desire strength, the ability to grow stronger is within your grasp however something holds you back from getting it, something stops you each time from reaching your higher level.” Vlad’s eyes widened once more. “That’s right, like young Daniel you have the potential to become stronger, if not more stronger than Daniel. From what I gather you both were exposed to the same energy that changed you, however as he was exposed to more than you he also had one thing working for him: those words against you.” 

“And what.” Vlad began slowly, looking at the male before him with curiosity in his eyes. “What is it that is holding me back, and yet helps Daniel move forward?” He didn’t understand, was it because the boy did more fighting? Was it because he practiced with powers, was it because of his friends? Sure those could be the reasons, but even then something so small should t have increased the gap between them  _ this  _ much. “What is it that I am missing?” 

“It’s your lack of motivation, your lack of focus, your lack of desire. The very thing that holds you back, is your obsession.” 

“What?” 

“You heard me, it is your obsession that holds you back. Your lack of motivation is what keeps you weaker than him.” 

“What in the name of Pariah are you talking about!” He snapped glaring at the boy before him in anger, sure he knew that ghost had obsessions, like Spectra is obsessed with her appearance, Walker is extremely strict with his rules, and even the bothersome ghost Klemper has a compulsion to make friends. “I know all there is to know about ghosts and their obsessions! What in the name of the ghost zone does mine have to do with my inability to grow stronger!” 

“Ghosts' powers are usually related to these obsessions.” Raihan said as if he wasn’t bothered by Vlad’s outburst. “Due to this, their powers have the ability to grow as they do, for example someone like what was her name? Ah, Desiree that wish granting one, she grows stronger with each wish she grants, Skulker despite being in a suit grows with his obsession of being the perfect hunter, even young Daniel is not an exemption from this.” He smirked. “After all, his obsession is to save others and be a  _ hero _ .” 

“Pardon me if I sound like a broken record, but what does this have to do with-“ 

“What is your onession Vlad?” He was momentarily caught off guard by this question. 

“What?”

“What. Is. Your. Obsession?” Questioned Raihan floating closer towards him. 

Vlad glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest and snorted. “You ask me something so ridiculous? Don't take me for a fool, my obsession has and always will be about….. about…...” He stopped himself short as he found himself suddenly stunned, frowning he shook his head. “My Obsession has been about….about….I-I..” This couldn’t be, his obsession..he was positive it was about Maddie/Danny. ‘ _ What? No, that can’t be right I was positive that my obsession is Maddie/Danny...no that’s no right. _ ’ Vlad narrowed his eyes, as he took a deep breath calming himself down, he just needed a moment to calm down. ‘ _ My obsession has always been about Maddie/Danny and bringing her/him to be at my side.’ _ Once more, his idea on his obsession was split down the middle as he tried to think on what it was his obsession was, he had always been so sure that his obsession was to be with Maddie/have Danny as his son. 

“Stop it.” He growled to himself, red eyes narrowing as he felt a head throb in pain as he tried his hardest to think and think hard on what it was that was happening. His obsession had been focused solely on Maddie and Maddie alone, so when had he switched gears to his obsession being focused on Danny. “My Obsession is Madde/ _ Daniel _ ! It's always been about her/ _ him _ !” 

“You’re wrong Vlad.” Turning to face Raihan, the boy was laying there in the air on his stomach, head laying on his arms. “Your obsession has never been about Maddie, or about Danny. In fact, the only reason you think they were your obsession is because of what your  _ true  _ obsession is.” He floated closer to the vampiric ghost who’s eyes burned with confusion, anger, self-hate, and a myriad of other emotions that just had Raihan grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Your Obsession Vlad, is your need to not be alone, to never be forgotten, to be left in the dark and to wallow in your own darkness and depression.” 

“W-What sort of m-madness are you spea-aaak!” Vlad had gone to rebuttal Raihan’s words, only to suddenly gasp as there was a sudden pain in his chest. No, not his chest, it felt almost ike his heart...or rather his Ghostly Core, the very part of him that gave him his powers and kept his ghost half moving and living. His core violently pulsed and throbbed forcing him to clutch the area where his heart would be if he was in his human form. “W-Wha is?! Aaaaah!” He gasped again as another pulsation hit him even stronger than before. “W-What is haaaapening to me!” 

“Don't you get it? You might want to deny it. You might try and fight against it, you can never escape your true Obsession, the very reason for why you have your powers, why you can do what you can do? The very reason for your ghostly half….is all because of your obsession with not being alone.” Purred Raihan smirking, floating upside down before him looking down as Vlad looked up pain filled crimson eyes looked up into a pair of ruby red eyes. “It’s why you amassed such a large fortune, such a large empire, why you sought to gain so much unknowingly hoping to fill the void that was left inside of you. To fill that void in your life you could never figure out what it was, your desire to have Maddie, to have Danny, to have the one thing that Jack Fenton has that you don't, the very thing you’ve been striving for all this time and have failed to gain.” Vlad shook his head trying to deny what was being said, he couldn’t believe it and yet with each word the boy spoke it felt as if daggers were stabbing right into his core.

“Because you don't want to be alone.” Something in Vlad broke, his eyes rapidly blinking and trying to keep himself from crying and yet he failed. The tears fell from his eyes, the soul crushing reality of it all hitting him at once and causing him to let out a barely held back choked sob that he wanted to prevent from escaping and yet he was unable to keep them from falling as they fell and fell without stopping. The truth slapping him in the face, as it all came back to him, his reasons for doing what he did, the reason behind his ambitions, his reason for gaining the money, the fame, the power, why it all stemmed from the one important thing and that thing just so happened to be his very core and himself trying to fill the void he was failing at filling up no matter how hard he tried. 

Now that he thought about it, it all began to make sense. The reason why he tried cloning Danny, why he created his Maddie Ai, why he even had the bloody cat that Danny had told him to get. It all stemmed from his desire, his need, his  _ obsession  _ to gain something, anything to try and fill the gaping void that gnawed away at the back of his mind making him lay awake at night and spend the days simply looking for things to fill it. Then, he learns that Jack had managed to gain the one thing he had sought after for so long and it only served to make the whole bigger becoming a deep gaping maw that was demanding to be filled. It was why he tried to bring Danny to his side as his son, it was why he had tried to bring Maddie and even on the side Jazz, he wanted to take what Jack had to make it his own, to have the one thing he needed. People in his life just so he wouldn’t be so alone. 

“Aw, you have no need to cry Vlad.” A hand grasped his chin, gently lifting his head up to once more look into Raihan’s eyes, those ruby red eyes gleamed with so much care, so much comfort, such illustrious gems like orbs were so captivating they were drawing Vlad in the longer he looked into them. “You won’t be alone any more, you won’t just be the only person in your life.” 

“I-I won’t?” Vlad questioned, his arms falling limp at his side and he found himself at the mercy of Raihan who was leaning in more and more, mere inches away from one another. “How?” 

“Because  _ I  _ will be here with you Vlad, I won’t let you be alone, I’ll give you everything you desire and in return you’ll give me everything I desire.” He found himself nodding, clinging on to every single word that Raihan was saying. “Will you be with me Vlad? Will you remain at my side? Be mine and mine alone?” 

Normally Vlad would never think of  _ belonging  _ to someone, and yet the thought of being alone was more than enough to cause a part of Vlad to cave. The thought of having someone in his life, to finally be with someone, to have someone in his life that wouldn’t leave him alone, to help him fill the void in his life that had only seemed to grow more and more each day that passed and he failed to bring Maddie or Danny to his side. He would finally have someone to help him  _ belong _ and not be so alone any more. “Yes.” He answered without any hesitation. 

The moment he did was the moment that Raihan moved in and pressed his lips to Vlad’s who’s eyes widened as his and Raihan’s lips met in a deep kiss. His tongue instantly plundered Vlad’s mouth and was coaxing his own tongue into a dance. For Vlad, this...this kiss It was hot, it was heavy, and Vlad found that it felt oh so damn  _ good _ . He let his eyes slowly slide shut, and as he did a sense of  _ something  _ ran through him and he felt his core practically beating, pulsating, singing in joy as it felt like it had finally gained something that it had missed, found that one piece that was missing from his entire life. 

And it wasn’t just that, something else was happening to him. He felt...felt as if he was gaining something, something was taking root inside of him as he kissed Raihan. The boy who had come to steal from him, helped him, and now was kissing him, this one boy who had done so much for him. More than anyone in Vlad’s life had ever done before, he felt..he felt compelled to help him now, no not compelled it was more of a need, a desire an….  _ obsession  _ to help him accomplish his goals, to help Raihan and see to it that all that he wanted would come to fruition. Deep inside of Vlad, his core was undergoing a change, with his desire to no longer be alone having been fulfilled and satisfied something new was taking place, his new obsession was to aid Raihan in his quest and no matter what aid him in any way, shape, or form. As this was happening inside of him, Vlad was changing on the outside as well. 

The pitch black rings that appeared when he changed between Plasmius and Vlad, only now they appeared to look almost darker than before. A shade of black that would put onyx to shame, as the light around them was seemingly sucked away and was simply vanished within the black void that the ring now were. The ring split into two and passed over Vlad’s body now showing odd the changes that had come to Vlad’s body, as when the rings finished passing over him and Raihan pulled back from the kiss he marveled in the changes that had happened to Vlad. He was no longer the lean man he once was, as he was now a true hunk of man that Raiahn could only describe as a DILF, if Vlad had kids that is. Thanks to the fight, Vlad’s clothes had all but been ripped apart and torn so when the transformation occurred they were all but tattered, showing that Vlad now had a gorgeous muscular frame with large pecs, rock hard 8-pack abs, broad shoulder and strong legs. His pants were torn and yet Raihan could make out quite the large bulge in what remained in them. He had a mane of white hair going down into a ponytail, and his once blue eyes were now the same shade of crimson red as his ghostly persona.

“What?” Vlad blinked seeing Raihan looking at him, he turned towards a screen of one of his dead monitors and his eyes widened when he caught sight of his new body. He couldn’t believe what it was he was seeing, he had known he wasn’t the most muscular, or the most “built” as many would say he was lean to say the least. However, now looking at him he had a body that many would spend hours, days, weeks, and maybe even months to try and attain and yet he had gained it with just a single kiss. Looking at his arms, down to his hands and flexing them curling his fingers inwards to form a fist and he found himself smiling as he felt strong, he felt good, he felt  _ powerful _ . More powerful than he had felt in a long, long, long,  _ long _ time. “This...this feels….feels…..”

“Incredible? Wonderful? Sensational? Fantastic?” 

“All of the above, this is simply marvelous.” 

Raihan smirked, strutting over to Vlad and running his hands down along his body. “Oh believe me Vlad, it's about to get even better~” Reaching down lower he grabbed the remains of Vlad’s pants and ripped them off and the moment he did he purred in utter delicious delight. “Oh thank the stars.” Vlad looked down and his own eyes widened, but in shock for between his legs he was sporting a 24 inch long 7 inch thick cock with a pair of hefty handball-sized nuts. “My my, were you always this big~? Or did my powers improve this too.” 

“My dear boy, I can assure you I was quite big, you’ve merely added a few extra inches.” Riahan hummed licking his lips as his hand grabbed a hold of Vlad’s monstrous thick dong, the silver haired male’s member twitching and pulsing in his grasp and at the tip a single drop of pre formed and slowly rolled down the sides of the head and down the shaft. “Oooh.” Riahan was pleased to hear the moan coming from Vlad and shuddered in even more delight as his hand slowly began to work the shaft, sliding up and down and letting the pre that dribbled down on to his hands act as a sort of lube getting his hand all nice and slick for him. 

“So thick, so long.” Groaned the son of the Demon Sorcerer, leaning in closer his nostrils flaring as he inhaled. Shuddering as Vlad’s potent musk racked his entire body. “Fuck, smells so damn good.” He drooled, tightening his grip on Vlad’s shaft, and then pressed the palm of his free hand against the tip, his fingers curling around the head forming into a sort of cage as he started rotating it back and forth. 

“Y-You seem s-strangly g-good at this.” Vlad hissed between his clenched teeth, his hips bucking into the redheads grip, trying to thrust into his hands, the pleasure reaching higher and higher, as if his entire cock was being worked in only the best way. Every twitch of Raihan’s hand sent a jolt of pleasure through him, strength fleeing his as he resisted the urge to give into the pleasure assaulting him. “From what I understand, you had been alone for some time.” He was trying his best to resist giving in to a simple  _ handjob _ of all things, while it may have been a while since he had seen any action he was by far from a quick shot. 

“Yes, and being alone gives one plenty of time to  _ experiment  _ with one’s body.” Purred the red eyed boy, his hand idly moving along the pulsing, twitching, pre covered shaft. “And given my magic, well~ I can quite literally be in two places at once~” Vlad’s eyes widened looking down at Raihan in surprise. “Like I said, I experimented.” 

Vlad felt his bones turn to goo, the resistance fled as he surrendered to Raihan’s hands. Throwing his head back and letting out a low “Good lord~”, he bucked his hips in time with Raihan’s strokes, shivering when his hand would brush somewhere extra sensitive. He could feel the need to cum rising, pent up frustration, stress, and the countless fights had left him little time to find himself a partner for some relief or fun and even then being the Mayor of Amity Park made it harder to do. 

“Oooh? What’s this? Enjoying my hands  _ that  _ much are we?” Giggled the half demon, moving his left hand to continue to pump Vlad’s shaft and squeezed it as the fingers around the head of his cock tightened their grip as were while pinching and squeezing it. “Well I hope you're ready for more.” He removed his hand from the top of Vlad’s dick and then replaced it with his mouth lips wrapping around the head and he started sucking. 

The moment his mouth was on Vlad’s dick, the silver haired man thought he had died and been sent to the Ghost Zone. Raihan’s mouth was wet, it was warm, it was  _ heaven _ . The dark haired half demon’s tongue danced along the edge of his dick, swirling around and dancing across the piss slit as he lowered himself down and down successfully taking 7-inches of the 24-inches of man meat that was Vlad’s long rod tongue racing along the pulsing veins that had appeared no doubt from how pent up the man was from all of Raihan’s teasing it was only a matter of time before Vlad blew his top and blew his load.

He couldn’t stop his hips from moving, slowly thrusting an inch or two out before pressing back into Raihan’s mouth. He could feel as one hand came up, cradling his overly full balls, rolling the weighty orbs around, while the other struggled to close around the girth of his cock, controlling the speed at which he could fuck into the glorious warmth. Slowly, Raiahn moved his hand further down, swallowing another inch of throbbing rich man’s dick. He could feel the edge approaching, ready to blow with just a bit more.

Raihan purred around the cock fucking his mouth, enjoying the sight and the sense of delight he was getting from making Vlad go crazy with pleasure. His hand grabbing Vlad’s shaft started to stork in time with his hips, squeezing just enough to hold off release, his grip slick with saliva. His other hand was still playing with the weighty balls, plump with cum. Each thrust of Vlad’s cock into his had him shooting a little pre-cum. The flavor was different, like that of dark chocolate, but had a sort of spice to it like cinnamon, as well as another flavor that Raihan couldn’t place but he loved it all the same, and it didn’t take long before Vlad found stars invading his vision as he let out a moan that had it not been for the fact his lab was sound proof someone would have heard him let out a moan/groan. 

Raihan was surprised by just how much he could cum, the sheer volume of how much seed that Vlad was putting out was shocking, hell if possible Raihan was sure it would be enough to fill up two large bottles, yet that didn’t deter him. Pulling back to the tip, he began swallowing as much as he could shivering from the unique taste of the, thick, spicy, and tasty seed that had him hungry for more. ‘ _ Fucking hell, I made the right choice! He’s fucking perfect!’  _ Moaned Raihan as the taste of Vlad’s seed lingered on his tongue before swallowing, not letting a single drop of the tangy and sweet tasting seed spill as it filled his stomach with warmth. 

Swallowing the last of Vlad’s cum, he didn’t release his cock, holding the still hard meat in his mouth as he gently massaged, sucking on the head, using his tongue to make sure every drop of seed was greedily swallowed. “Fuck, that was freaking amazing.” Gasped Raihan, pulling off Vlad’s still hard cock licking it and his lips clean. “I do hope you can continue.” He smirked, pulling back and standing right up as he snapped his fingers and his clothes vanished, and as they did Vlad finally got a look at Raihan’s own body. Raihan had a lean muscular figure and mocha skin. He has broad shoulders with nicely developing arms and biceps, a somewhat wide chest with brown nipples and a thin waist, a faint six-pack set of abs, strong thighs and calves, though the one thing that really caught Vlad’s attention was the round, firm, pump, bouncing, bubble butt, and between his legs was an impressive 10-inch long 7-inch thick cock with orange size balls. 

“Oh believe me, I am more than ready.” Vlad said as he moved surging forward and Raihan barely had time to say something only able to let out a rather undignified squeak as he felt Vlad take control and then moved between his legs forcing them apart and grabbed him by his hips, he gasped when suddenly Vlad spread his plump cheeks apart to get a peek at Raihan’s untouched pink puckered virgin hole and ran his thumb along the rim and hummed before lifting Raiahn’s lower half up so his legs were over Vlad’s shoulder’s. “And believe me my boy, its time for me to show you what  _ I  _ can do.” Smirked Vlad, before pressing his lips to his hole and Raihan’s head fell back and he let out the loudest moan he had ever released.

Raihan couldn’t help but arch his back, instinctively trying to get more of the wonderful pleasure. Johnny’s tongue had pierced his hole, jabbing wildly at first, reaching deeper than he thought possible before it started moving with purpose. Stroking along areas that sent a shiver through him, another moan of pleasure as he arched further. He could feel his cock throbbing wildly as Vlad continued to attack his hole. “V-Vlaaaaaad!” Raihan moaned pathetically, growling feeling the elder male smirking against his hole and yet he could do nothing but let out another whorish moan, he knew Vlad could tell that he was loving the treatment. Even more so Raihan felt his hands reach around to grasp his cock. He slowly started stroking his meat, a shiver ran through him, hole clenching around Vlad’s tongue. His hands were running along his Raiahn’s legs lightly, drawing more groans and moans of pleasure with each gentle brush.

Raihan wasn’t sure how long he could hold on, shuddering and panting as he squirmed and withered in place. That talented tongue licking along and inside his ass, the entire ordeal making him squeal, gasp, sputter and whine. He was swimming in pleasure, only focused on getting every bit Johnny could give him, yet all of a sudden it all stopped. “W-What? Vlad! No! Yo-you complete and utter mother fucking!” 

“Now now, behave.” Vlad smirked, as Raihan finally noticed that he was on his hands and knees on Vlad’s bed. “You really should pay attention.” Chuckled the vampiric ghost, as he had teleported them right to his bed room. “That aside, I do believe its time to get to the main course.”Vlad smirked, licking his lips. His cock pushing against his drool covered/leaking hole and all it took was Johnny lining himself up and in a single thrust he breached Raihan’s ass half of his thick pulsing shaft sinking deep into him making them both cry out. Raihan in surprise and shock, and Vlad in pure rapture of course Vlad wasn’t completely lost enough to not pay attention as he knew he was big, and he knew that he should be careful with how much he was pushing into the boy. 

Inch after inch would push in, then it would stop for a moment or two and then two more inches were pushed into him. Raihan shuddered letting out a small sound as he felt the sensation of the thick shaft plunging deep into his ass, grabbing a fist full of the sheets but the sheer thickness of the member pushing into him was driving him mad. The thick and long tube of man mean pushing into his ass was forcing his tight anal channel to be forced open, his cherry no longer a thing as it had all but been shattered by Vlad’s cock. “F-Fuck! Vlad will you just start moving!” Growled Raihan looking back at him over his shoulder. “I’m not made of glass! Just f-fuuuuuuuck!” 

Vlad smirked seeing the reaction of the boy when he had given a slight intense thrust, pushing the remaining inches into Raihan, his balls slapping against his ass cheeks. “Since you asked so nicely~” he began rocking his hips back and forth. Slowly building up his momentum into long, languid thrust drawing his cock out a third of the way then pushing back in with a quick sharp thrust one moment, then he’d pull out only until the head of his cock was left inside then swiftly slid back inside of Raihan’s soft tight channel. With each and every thrust, Vlad would hear the sounds of the boy below him withering, mewling, gasping, and arching his back grinding his own member against bed sheets smearing them with spurts of pre that were oozing from his dick, the slow pace that he had set up was quickly breaking away into something more, as it became harder to maintain and keep in control and soon Vlad found himself letting go of his control and really laying into Raihan’s ass.

Raihan shuddered and mewled, biting his lip to try and hold back the sounds that were slipping out but it was hard to do. How could he hold back, when each and every twitch of Vlad’s cock, each shift inside him sent bolts of pleasure through him. He could feel every vein on Vlad’s monster, swelling larger with each heartbeat and stretching him just a little more. But when Vlad picked up the pace, little gasps and moans managed to slip out, the unceasing fuck crumbling what resolve he had left. By the time Vlad was brutalizing his ass, Raihan’s head was thrown back, mouth stuck open as curses and goans poured out. 

Moans, groans, gasp, grunts, and growls echoed through the room bouncing off the walls as they were rising higher and higher in an absolute symphony. Raihan threw his head back only to suddenly gasp as his hair was grabbed and his head yanked back as Vlad slammed their lips together. Vlad’s tongue was instantly plundering Raihan’s mouth, coaxing his own tongue into a dance. It was hot, it was heavy, and it was just oh so damn good. The game/dance of tonsil hockey continued as Vlad’s hips rolled and he bucked pounding harder and harder his thrust became harder more deliberate in making sure Raihan was letting out all kinds of sounds that were driving Vlad wild as he continued to pound into him leaning over him to the point that Raihan’s chest was pressing down into the bed while his ass was raised up into the air for Vlad to have more access. 

“Sweet mother of!” Vlad’s growl swallowed the rest of his sentence as he groaned, hands moving once more as he flipped Raihan around forcing him to lay on his back before his hands were on him. One hand slipped behind his shoulders and the other at the base of his spin, he shifted to spread his legs more and moved to sit on his heels and in a single smooth motion he had lifted him up and let gravity force him back down on his dick the new position managing to push his dick  _ deeper  _ into Raihan making him gasp as the cock stretched him even more as Vlad used the bounce from the bed to bounce him up and down on the bed effectively adding more power to his thrust. 

Vlad’s fingers threaded themselves into his hair as he pulled Raihan into a sloppy kiss before yanking his face into neck fangs burning themselves right into the boys skin and breaking clean through it as he started getting harder and faster, groaning as he rocked back with the bounce of the bed and slammed into Raihan balls slapping and spanking his ass with each and every thrust of his hips, forcing him to adjust once more this time pressing Raihan back right against the frame of the bed as he felt his climax building but he was going to make Raihan cum first. And cum Raihan did, with a strangled gasping moan his release washed over him, his cock sandwiched between the two firm bodies as it began to spurt. He could feel the ropes of seed splashing against Vlad and then dripping down onto him, coating both of their forms with thick cum as his load was fucked out of him. Vlad’s thrust had only gotten rougher as Raihan came. 

And soon Vlad joined him, his orgasm hitting him like a train, giving a small gasping groan like scream. His abs flexed, his balls pulled upward and he groaned once more shoving his dick in as he came with a literal tidal wave of thick, hot seed  _ gushing _ into his ass, it was just pouring, and pouring, and pouring and  _ pouring.  _ There almost seemed to be no end to it, as Vlad’s balls pulsed against Raihan’s ass cheeks while he gave slow shallow thrust against Raihan’s rear, his seed was still filling him, filling in every single nook and cranny of Raihan’s tight passage dumping the load of hot man spunk deep into the phillant hole that was milking him for every single last drop of his essence that he could manage to give it. 

The two of them stayed like that for a moment, basking in the glorious aftermath of their release. Covering in sweat and seed, neither caring for that as they laid in the glorious aftermath. For Vlad, this was simply amazing as for so long he had longed for someone, a companion, a friend, a lover,  _ someone  _ who wouldn’t leave him alone, accept him for all he had. And low and behold he had finally found that, someone who made him feel like he belonged and wouldn’t leave him alone. Subconsciously his arms wrapped around Raihan, holding him closer as his new drive, his new desire to help the boy, to aid him in his goals whatever they may be and forever be by his side and have Raihan by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Review and Enjoy~

**Author's Note:**

> Well like it? Love it? Read Review and let me know~


End file.
